


Can you save me?

by Emopieceofshof



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurry is a dick, Blurryface Era, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scratching, Self-Harm, Tags Are Hard, Tyler and Jenna aren't married yet, platonic Joshler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emopieceofshof/pseuds/Emopieceofshof
Summary: There was nothing wrong with Tyler. So what if he couldn't remember the last time he was outside his apartment? So what if he ignored calls from his friends? So what if he had cancelled multiple dates with Jenna?That was a lie, of course.





	Can you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for showing interest in my first ever story. please leave constructive criticism in the comments. Don't be afraid to correct grammar or spelling errors, since English isn't my first language. With that said, enjoy the story! Or not. I hope you do.

 There was nothing wrong with Tyler. So what if he couldn't remember the last time he was outside his apartment? So what if he ignored calls from his friends? So what if he had cancelled multiple dates with Jenna?

"No, there's nothing wrong with me," Tyler chanted. he wasn't sure how long he had repeated that phrase, but his troath was feeling dry. He was wrong, though. Everyday was worse than the last one. Tyler knew it's wasn't true, that his own mind was turning against him, but he couldn't stop. _He_ grew stronger every time he doubted himself. Everyday it was harder to wake up as himself. His hands and throath got darker with some sort of black ink that he couldn't wash away. He had tried to call someone, but _he_ had made it crystal clear that wasn't an option. Being alone in his apartment was the only thing that kept Blurry quiet. Well, quieter than usual.

Tyler grabbed the water bottle at the bedside table. He took a quick gulp, and continued chanting. He was starting to feel sore from sitting on the bedroom floor, but it was better than lying on the bed. Sleeping wasn't an option. Tyler knew this from experience. Sleep made _him_ stronger.

The phone was vibrating. Tyler had put it on silent long ago. Tyler ignored it, just like he always would every time. He won't even look at it. Though this time it didn't feel the same. This time, he wanted to answer the phone. Just once, he wanted to talk to someone other than himself.

_No no no, Tyler, don't be an idiot. You know what will happen if you do._

Tyler's not sure if it's Blurry or himself talking. He glanced at the vibrating phone. It was Josh. Tyler smiled sadly. How long had it been since he had last talked to his best friend? He wasn't sure. Last time they were together, they had practised as usual. Tyler had ended practise early though, due to a massive headache. The next day, the headache had a name. And his name was Blurryface.

_No, don't think about Josh now._

Tyler sat there and stared at the screen. It was tempting to just pick up, to tell Josh what was going on. Tyler wanted to pick up and scream for his best friend to help him.

But he just sat there and watched. eventually, the call ended by itself. Tyler let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Every day it became harder to deny that he was living in a nightmare. He felt trapped in his small apartment. Tyler had tried to leave multiple times, but Blurry didn't like that. Blurry would fight for control, until every movement felt like moving through quicksand. At that point, Tyler would give up. He knew that Blurry was totally capable of taking full control, and he was terrified of what Blurry would do, what he would force Tyler to do, if he finally got tired of playing this sick game.

Almost immediately after the call had ended, Josh was calling again. Tyler stood up and left the bedroom. He wasn't sure he could resist answering this time. Blurry was watching his every move, and if he decided that he didn't like Tyler answering the phone, he could hurt not only Tyler, but Josh, too. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not ever.

His apartment was dark. He didn't like turning the lights on. The world always seemed darker than before when he turned them back off. He opened the fridge. It was the only source of light in the room. Tyler liked it that way. Or Blurry did. he wasn't sure.

He looked through the fridge, but he knew it was nearly empty. There was only empty redbull cans, a half empty milk jug and a single banana that he refused to eat. Jenna had given him a fruit basket at one point, and she hadn't known how much he hated bananas, but he hadn't bothered to throw it away.

He smiled at the memory. That was one of his favourite dates with her. They had a picnic together in the park, and he had braided her hair. She had joked that he could quit music and become a hair stylist.

Tyler missed her, but he knew he couldn't let her see him like this. Why would she even stick around after he had cancelled so many dates? He closed the fridge. Tyler hadn't been aware that Josh had called again before he could faintly hear the humming of the phone from the bedroom a third time.

Tyler ran back to the bedroom. Why was Josh so persistent today? When Tyler reached the phone that lay on the bed, the call had already ended. He was relieved at first, until he noticed Josh had left a voicemail.

_"Hey Tyler. I know we haven't talked in a while. I'm getting worried. No one's heard from you in a week. I'm coming over to check if everything's okay. I hope you're not dead or anything, heh. See you. Please don't be dead though. for real."_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

It took a few seconds for Tyler to process what he had heard.  _Josh is coming. Josh is coming. JoshiscomingJoshiscomingJoshiscoming._ This was bad. This was really bad. If Josh saw him now, who knew what could happen? What would Josh think of him? Would he be able to explain what was going on? Would Josh understand the personal hell Blurry was putting him through? What if Blurry took over? What if Blurry hurt Josh?

_No Tyler, don't give him ideas._

Tyler paced back and forth around the living room, desperately trying to think of a believable explaination. He knew he couldn't stop Josh entering, he had given him his spare keys. He couldn't lie either, Josh knew Tyler too well. Would it be so bad though? Maybe Tyler could finally be free. Blurry wouldn't be able to stop Josh entering. Perhaps this was Tyler's ticket out of this hell.

Blurry on the other hand was furious, and he made sure Tyler knew it.

 **Do you really think that you can get rid of me that easily? You think that just because Josh is coming, I will just let you go? No, Tyler, I will allow Josh to enter, and when I'm done with him, he will wish he had never been your friend.**

Tyler felt Blurry was taking control of his body. It felt like he was being crushed by chains slowly tightening around him. "No!" Tyler almost screamed. He fought against Blurry's control. He started scrathing red lines on his skin with his nails. Blurry hated pain. Blurry's attack became weaker as Tyler drew blood from his arm. Tyler kept clawing at his skin, desperate to push back Blurry. But soon, the many days of sleep-deprivation and malnourishment finally caught up with him. He couldn't scratch fast enough to keep Blurry away. He collapsed on the floor, and the feeling of being crushed returned. He screamed, but it was quickly silenced. he felt like a passenger in his own body as Blurry looked himself in the mirror, red eyes reflecting in the mirror.

_~~~**~~~_

Josh walked up to the entrance to the building Tyler's apartment was in, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach. This wasn't like Tyler. Josh had checked with Tyler's parents, his friends, even Jenna. Tyler hadn't responded to any calls or messages. Something was wrong with Tyler, and Josh had to know what.

He pressed the button with Tyler's name on it and took a step back.  _Please, don't be dead, Tyler._ He pleaded. He heard Tyler answer. "Tyler it's me-" he couldn't finish the sentence before the door opened. Josh didn't try to question it as he went in and walked up the stairs. At least he knew Tyler was alive. That only raised more questions, he realized.

He finally reached Tyler's apartment at the fourth floor. Josh took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Tyler? I know you're in there." No response. He knocked again. "Tyler? Hello?" He asked again, panic starting to grow in his chest. The silence was deafening.

Josh took out the spare keys Tyler had given him. "Tyler, I'm coming in!" he said, turning the key in the lock. Josh opened the door in a hurry. "Tyler?" he asked into the apartment. Josh looked around. The apartment had no lights on, and the curtains were down all the way in every window. Josh turned on the lights in the small living room. There was a thin layer of dust everywhere. There was no sign the room had been used for a long while. "Tyler?" Josh called out. Where the hell was Tyler? Josh moved aside the curtains and pulled up the blinds. Still no sign of Tyler. The kitchen was empty.

Josh jumped when he heard the _click_ of a door locking. He turned around. The light in the living room flickered briefly. "Tyler?" Josh asked. A figure revealed himself in the doorframe. "No. My name's Blurryface." Josh was confused. The figure was obviously Tyler- _wait, did Tyler always have red eyes? why was his neck black?_

Blurry gave an evil smile before lunging forward at Tyler's best friend.


End file.
